


Just One Tattoo And Then I'm Done

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Charles Lee owns a tattoo parlor, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Opposing Sides AU, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, maybe I'll do more, tattoo shop, this is actually a part of a much bigger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Aaron Burr, the pastor of the church next door, pays his neighbor a little visit





	Just One Tattoo And Then I'm Done

Charles’s shop always smelled like a mix of ink, coffee, and smoke. When Aaron stepped in his tried not to gag at the overpowering smoke smell. In the tattoo chair, a big muscular stranger was getting some tattoo of a beautiful woman, probably his lover or something. Lee had a cigarette in his mouth, but for some reason it wasn’t lit. The man in the chair however had two cigarettes in his mouth, as if he was begging to die faster. Aaron cleared his throat.

Lee snapped, “Yeah, I’ll get to you in a second. Just let me finish up my work here.” Aaron nodded and sat in a waiting chair, tapping his fingers on his knee, which was crossed over the other one. He glanced at the magazines available. Two playboy magazines, three on different tattoo ideas, and five that pretty much just had sexy women on shining motorcycles. Aaron scoffed at the choices. He knew exactly what he wanted.

The man got up, paying Charles a large wad of crumpled cash and then left. Charles counted it really fast, shoved it in a box nearby, and looked at Aaron. He growled, “What did I do wrong this time, pastor Burr?” Aaron fixed his shirt and stood. 

He asked, “Can you give me a tattoo?” Charles frowned. He looked him up and down before getting a new pair of gloves on and rolling his sleeves up.

“What would you like?” He asked. Aaron got his phone out and pulled up a picture. It was a simple dove in flight on somebody’s ankle. Charles nodded and carefully took Aaron’s phone, setting it in his work chair’s view. Aaron sat down in the chair, relaxing his shoulders and smiling a little at Lee. Charles mumbled, “I like it. Simple and easy. It’ll be about $10. $5 if I can get this done without you squirming and whining.” Aaron chuckled and stayed still as Charles moved his pant leg up and got his needle into some black ink.

“Wait! Um…” Aaron trailed off as Charles stopped just before touching his skin. The artist pulled the needle away and waited. Aaron asked, “Could I have it in white ink? I think it would look really nice against my skin tone.” Charles smiled a bit and nodded, cleaning the brush gun off and replacing it with white ink. He then got to work, carefully drawing out the dove on his ankle. Aaron didn’t squirm, only winced a little when Charles went to certain spots.

It was sort of relaxing, the only sound in the little shop being the tattoo gun and the radio playing some random glass animals song in the background. Aaron looked down at Charles, admiring the tattoos visible on his right shoulder. There was “Veni, Vidi, Vici” written just below his collar bone. Aaron couldn’t remember what it meant at the time. He kept looking. Charles’ wrist, the underside, there was a quill that seemed to fade off into ravens, flying off. He liked that one. There was another, on the small of his back, Aaron couldn’t see it right now because of the position but he knew it was there.

Aaron had never asked what the tattoo meant, but he always wanted to know. Just a single set of waves in the middle of the small. Not detailed at all really, very simple and easy to do. It probably took less than five minutes. It always seemed very symbolic to Charles, and he really wanted to know what it meant.

Charles pulled away, turning the machine off and setting the gun down. He carefully put a sort of plastic over the tattoo. “Don’t move this, okay?” Charles said, “Leave it and come back in 24 hours. Should be good by then. Five dollars and ninety nine cents please.” Aaron fished around in his coat pocket for his wallet. He got six dollars out before standing and smiling at Lee.

“Thank you,” Aaron sighed, “You’re very kind. But, um, may I suggest a new tattoo you should get?” Charles raised an eyebrow but shrugged. He got out a piece of paper and clicked a pen, glancing at Aaron. Aaron smiled and explained, “It’s a nice set of numbers, simple too. I think you would like the symbolism.” Aaron carefully took the pen and wrote down his phone number with a smile.

Lee’s face seemed to turn a bright red. He tried to stammer out something to the pastor, but the man was already waving goodbye, ruffling his hair, and leaving the shop. Aaron went next door to the church, giggling with glee. Lee looked at the phone number, huffed, and got his phone out to add Aaron as a contact.

 

  
_ New contact added!  _ **_Asswipe_ ** _ has been added to your favorites! _

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a part of a much larger AU called the Opposing Sides Au. The name needs work. Aaron Burr owns a church right next door to Charles Lee's multi-business shop. There's a window and a door connecting their two buildings, but Lee keeps the door locked 24/7. There's also Thomas Jefferson in this au who needs a new place for his mob hideout and wants to buy the buildings from Aaron Burr and Charles Lee. Threeway love romance ensues. I'll probably write more about this at a later time.


End file.
